Leaving it up to you
by WeakEndGirl
Summary: Fic over-the-top inspired by George Ezra's "Leaving it up to you". Listen to it, it's simply gorgeous! Story: Ginny and Harry broke up some time ago, they meet again at a pub, laugh and talk and Harry's new lover is revealed. (Drarry)


It was a cloudy day in September. The seasons were changing early that year. Ginny walked down the pavement with her collar turned up and hid her chin and mouth with her scarf. It had been more than a year since the famous battle of hogwarts, the articles in the daily prohet about her heroic actions, the various people coming up to her and thanking her and – she sighed – and the break-up with Harry.

It hadn't been easy for her. He was still her brother's best friend and even though she didn't want to hear anything about Harry, she picked up something about him here and there. Then, about six months after their break-up, she decided it was time to take a step forward, to claim her life back, to be the strong and independent women she used to be. It was time to clear things up and to be done with Harry Potter.

While she jumped down a few steps, she remembered the conversation she had had with Ron about this.

„I wanna see him."

„What?", her brother said surprised. „Why?"

„I need to speak to him, you know. Maybe we'll even become friends again."

Ron grunted.

„What!", Ginny said annoyed.

„Just don't get your hopes up, alright? I -", he hesitated a moment. „I don't want to break this to you just like that but I think he is with someone."

Ginny's inside began to turn while she tried to remain a calm and steady face.

„Well, that's nice.", she said quietly.

Ron just shrugged.

„I've been told the new one is successful and pretty-faced and charming, just so you know."

Ginny turned a corner and was now facing Charing cross Road, where the Leaky Cauldron was located. Everytime she'd come here, she was not pleased by imagination of the architect who had designed these houses. But on the other hand though, who was she to judge? She saw the sign over the Leaky Cauldron slowly swing back and forth with the wind as she looked up, revealing her mouth and chin, breathing little clouds that danced in front of her face. She couldn't help it and smiled at the sign. It was not the venue where she had first met Harry, but it was probably the first where they had held their very first conversation. She was happy he had agreed to meet her there. She really wanted to see him again.

~~~  
 _Dear Ginny,_

 _thank you for your letter. Since you seem to know I am currently visiting Luna, I will get in touch with you again about where and when to meet. Which of course means Yes, I want to meet._

 _We've been through so much together, I'd love to be friends again._

 _See you soon,_

 _Harry._

 _p.s.: Leaky Cauldron sounds good!_

Ginny looked at her watch, she was early as usual. But since it was kind of cold outside, she decided to wait inside the pub. She pushed the door open and made her way to a table near the windows so she could look outside and see when Harry arrived. The girl took of her jacket and hung it over her chair before she sat down and ordered a hot chocolate. As she looked around, memories flashed inside her head. Harry running up and down the stairs, squeaking. Harry looking at his homework concered. Harry smiling like an idiot at one of Rons dumb jokes.

She really wanted to be his friend again.

Some time passed before Harry arrived, making him late as usual. As he entered the pub, he nod at her and ordered a coffee, before he sat down, rubbing his cold hands against each other.

„Hey.", he simply said.

„Hey", she simply replied.

„So-", Harry began again, a bit awkward, „long time no see."

She nodded slowly, watching him thank the bartender as he delivered Harry's coffee.

„How have you been?"

„Well,", Ginny said, „Ron is still my brother, so I guess you can figure that out yourself."

They laughed.

After a few more coffees and other drinks, the awkwardness between them started to wear off. They talked about quidditch and how it had felt to ride a broom for the first time, they talked about the times Harry had spent at the Weasley's and how happy the had been.

„When we were still together.", said Ginny and cleared her throat.

„Yeah.", Harry said shily.

Ginny remembered the time they kissed in the room of requirement, she remembered the first time he took her hand, the first time he asked her out, the time they were officially dating and the time when he told her that he couldn't go on after all that had happened. She wanted to hug and hold him but she knew – now, she could only hold him in her mind. She had to leave it up to him.

„So", she started again. „I hear your new playmate's successful and pretty-faced and charming."

Harry blushed. Ginny's heart sank. Ron hadn't been kidding or making things up. There really was someone else.

„Well, I guess you could say that, yeah."

„Why don't you tell me a bit more?", Ginny asked and tried to sound genuinely interested even though it hurt. But when she wanted to be friends again and have him in her life, she needed to face this.

„I don't really know...well, we've known each other for a while now and at the beginning we hated each other and now...I don't know. I just feel understood and at home...", he paused at her blank face until she nodded to show he should go on. „...everything just makes so much more sense now, you know. My whole life, everything I've been through just mirrors in Ma-", he stopped suddenly.

Ginny leaned back in her chair. She didn't want to hear this, of course not. And it was just a damn good job that lover wasn't here or she may have wound up harming Harry's darling. When she saw that Harry was looking at her, she forced a smile.

„Well, sounds really great."

„Yeah."

„So, tell me about that time again when you were in the bathtub with Myrtle?"

Harry laughed at that and they continued to laugh and joke like they always used to.

Suddenly, a noisy buzzing sound interrupted the happy conversation. Harry fiddled around with his pants pocket and pulled out an old mobile phone.

„Sorry, I gotta take this.", he said and answered the phone.

„Hey...yeah, I'm still at the-...hmm...yeah, sure, why not...uhu...uhu...yep, half an hour sounds good, I guess...Alright, see you."

Ginny leaned forward again, resting her crossed forearmes on the table.

„I'm guessing that was your lover?", she raised an eyebrow.

Harry nodded and blushed again.

„It's weird to hear that from you", he admitted.

„Well, if we're gonna be friends again, we should probably get used to some weirdness?"

„Probably", Harry said. „Uhm, I mean you kinda overheard the conversation but I hope it's fine with you if I go soon? Not that I don't like the weirdness", he smiled, „but I still have stuff to do."

„Sure, no problem", Ginny answered.

It was just shortly after that Ginny noticed a person on a motorbike parking outside the pub.

„Guess that's your taxi.", she said jokingly.

„Yeah, I guess. I'll just pay and-", Harry started, but Ginny interrupted him.

„No, I'll get the tab.", she said, and as Harry protested, continued: „It's fine, really. It was nice to see you."

Harry gave up and smirked. They both stood up, Harry put on his jacket and hugged Ginny good-bye and left the pub.

She stood beside the table and looked out of the window. Harry approached the motorbike and the person standing next to it. As he beamed at the biker, she felt her stomach twist again but there was also a warm, cozy feeling growing inside her. She knew it was over and that she needed to let go and that hurt. But she also realised how happy Harry looked and that made a small part inside of her happy too. And she believed that part would grow over time.

As Harry was almost standing in front of the rider, the person took of the helmet. While doing so, pale skin was revealed and bright blond hair were brushed upon. They quickly fell back to their place. Ginny took a step back as she saw the grey eyes, the perfectly shaped jawline, the smirk on that persons face. And she swallowed hard as Harry leaned in to kiss them.

Harry Potter was kissing Draco Malfoy.

It was a short but lovely kiss, a small exchange of tenderness and affection. Harry leaned his forehead against Malfoys and stayed like this for a while, clearly talking about something.

There was nothing she could do. Nothing she could say. She knew she could never ever win this or get Harry back. She had noticed his addicition with this man from a young age.

Ginny looked at the floor. They could still be friends, right?

She had to leave it up to Harry.


End file.
